Un Hogar al Cual Regresar
by Kutzi Shiro
Summary: Pre-slash. Después del incidente del Soldado de Invierno, Steve recibe una visita en el hospital, una enfadada visita.
Título: Un Hogar Al Cual Regresar.

Fandom: Capitán América. Avengers.

Personajes: Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark y Steve Rogers.

Género: Pre-slash. Comfort.

Advertencias: Pre-slash.

Resumen: Después del incidente del Soldado de Invierno, Steve recibe una visita en el hospital, una enfadada visita.

Palabras: 2,791.

Aclaración: El Capitán América y Avengers, títulos comerciales, pertenecen a Marvel, Stan Lee y sus respectivos socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.

Notas: Este fic es la continuación de mi anterior historia No Más Soledad, sin embargo creo que puede leerse sin problemas de manera independiente. El título fue inspirado gracias a la página de facebook "Stony: You Gave Me A Home" (la publicidad es gratis).

Gracias por leer.

* * *

Entró al hospital como si fuera el dueño, aunque podría serlo, o por lo menos podría ser accionista del grupo hospitalario al que pertenecía.

Como fuera, entró al hospital como si fuera el dueño, una actitud que tenía muy bien dominada, ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar a que habitación dirigirse por que gracias a J.A.R.V.I.S. ya sabía donde se encontraba el culpable de haber perdido el sueño por primera vez desde hace más de un año.

Conforme se acercaba a la habitación apretaba con más y más fuerza el ramo de flores que tenía entre las manos. Una vez frente a la puerta colocó la mano sobre el picaporte, respiró hondo y abrió de golpe, atrayendo de inmediato la atención del convaleciente que, gracias a J.A.R.V.I.S., sabía solo.

─¡Tony! ─exclamó el hombre en la cama, sonriendo al verle, pero Tony no respondió, en cambio cerró la puerta, dio un par de zancadas hasta estar junto a la cama y lo golpeó con el ramo de flores que, de hecho, había comprado expresamente para eso─ ¡AH! ¡Espera! ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué te pasa? ─reclamó Steve usando los brazos para bloquear los ataques.

─¡Eso debería preguntarte yo! ¿Qué te pasa? ─finalmente dejó de golpearlo pero mantuvo el ramo bien apretado en su mano.

─¿Qué me pasa de qué? ─contestó irritado por semejante «saludo».

─Oh, disculpe usted si mi visita le molesta, Capitán ─la última palabra la dijo con desdén─ pero quizás recuerdes esto ─se aclaró la garganta y lo siguiente que pronunció lo hizo con una entonación sobreactuada y melosa─: «¿por qué no llamaste pidiendo ayuda? ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estuve?»

Steve reconoció esas preguntas, Tony parafraseaba lo que le había dicho hace más de un año cuando fue a reclamarle por haber enfrentado al Mandarín solo, sintió un peso de culpa en el estómago pero lo ignoró.

─Sí, sí tengo una idea y no te llame porque no enfrenté esto solo...

─¡Ah! Cierto ─le interrumpió─, tenías a la súper espía y al nuevo chico ave de tu parte, sí... francamente considero a Romanov una buena opción pero ¿sabes qué es lo que me molesta? Confiaste tu seguridad en un sujeto que acababas de conocer que usa un traje de dudosa funcionabilidad en lugar de llamarme a mi para que te ayudara ¡incluso le cortaron las alas y quedó varado en uno de los helicarriers que iban a desplomarse!

Evidentemente Tony estaba muy bien enterado de lo que había pasado, Steve estaría sorprendido si no fuera porque los secretos de SHIELD habían sido revelados y porque la agente Hill (¿o ex agente?) ahora trabajaba en Industrias Stark, según le había dicho Natasha, todo eso sin tomar en cuenta las habilidades de hackeo de Tony.

─Y no me digas que al final todo salió bien por que llevas días en una cama de hospital, la mayoría de ellos inconsciente, sobreviviste de puro milagro y todavía me preguntas a mi qué es lo que me pasa.

Jamás había visto a Tony tan molesto, bueno, sí, en aquellas declaraciones televisivas donde reveló su domicilio antes de que bombardearan su mansión en Malibú se veía bastante molesto, después de todo acababa de visitar a Happy inconsciente en el hospital. Aun así le pareció que estaba mucho más enojado en este momento que en aquel.

─Entiendo que estés enojado ─ignoró el bufido que claramente quería decir «estoy más que enojado»─ pero quedé incomunicado y todo pasó muy rápido ─su excusa era muy débil pero tenía pocas opciones, no podía alegar que estuviera lejos pues incluso había robado un auto y viajado a Florida por pistas y eso estaba más lejos de Washington que Nueva York; alegar que no sabía en quien podía confiar estaba fuera de toda consideración.

─Yo creo que más bien tu mente estaba demasiada enfocada en _otra_ cosa ─Steve alzó una ceja, Tony había hablado de un modo que no supo identificar en ese momento pero en unas horas más se daría cuenta que se trataba de celos.

─¿Otra cosa? ¿Qué otra cosa?

─Hablo de tu viejo amigo, amigo ─aclaró con más desdén del que pretendía y en ese momento se dio cuenta que aquello estaba yendo por un lado distinto al que pretendía, él iba a ir allí a reclamarle a Steve su falta de compañerismo, devolverle sus palabras y darle un buen regaño por no haberle llamado cuando se supone que estaban ahí para apoyarse el uno al otro pero en lugar de eso estaba yéndose por la tangente hacia un tema completamente personal prácticamente montándole una escena.

 _«Entonces ser súper compañeros es algo así como "si caes te ayudaré a levantarte"»_ había dicho Tony con un ligero tono de juego después de aquel Año Nuevo que pasaron juntos, el día en que Steve tuvo que marcharse de la torre por alguna misión de SHIELD.

 _«Más bien es un "no caerás por que estaré ahí para evitarlo"»_ había respondido Steve y sin saberlo había revolucionado por completo algo dentro de Tony, algo que para el genio tomó meses de reflexión y muchos reencuentros amistosos con aquel que ahora estaba convaleciente para finalmente aceptar lo que el súper soldado despertaba en él.

─¿Piensas que por tratarse de Bucky perdí objetividad? ─agradeció mentalmente que Steve le diera la excusa perfecta a su comportamiento.

─¡Exacto! Te hizo tomar decisiones impulsivas y sin trazar un plan correctamente, incluso robaste tu propio museo, el Tío Sam debe estar decepcionado de ti ─a pesar de la vergüenza inicial por lo ciertas de esas acusaciones lo último hizo que Steve soltara una risa que lo ayudó a relajarse.

─Bueno, no es mi museo pero entiendo tu punto... y temo que tengo que darte la razón, la situación me sobrepasó y quise resolverlo lo antes posible... pero puedes ponerte fácilmente en mi lugar, tienes a Pepper o a Rhodes que son tus mejores amigos ¿te imaginas como podrías reaccionar si les pasara algo parecido? ─para cuando dijo lo último su rostro volvía a ser serio, y más que eso, había adquirido un tono algo sombrío.

Sin darse cuenta para Tony el comparativo con «mejores amigos» hizo que su enfado disminuyera un poco.

Además el sólo hecho de pensar que a Pepper o a Rhodes pudiera pasarles algo así le revolvía el estómago, no sabía todos los detalles ya que no había nada de información sobre el Soldado de Invierno que pudiera haber hackeado, era el secreto mejor guardo de Hydra, pero de lo poco que podía saber resultaba verdaderamente perturbador. Ponerlo en perspectiva, además del rostro afectado de Steve, hizo que se le bajara más el enojo y finalmente tomara asiento junto a la cama.

─Aún así odio que me hayas dejado fuera de esto ─lo peor del asunto era que no supo nada, lo último que Steve le había dicho era que tenía una misión en alta mar y menos de una semana después Pepper le llamó por teléfono con urgencia para decirle que viera las noticias, contempló en vivo el derrumbe del edificio de SHIELD tratando de comunicarse con Steve, con Natasha, con Fury, con quien fuera y al no lograrlo casi cayó en la histeria. Pero cuando hackeó el sistema de SHIELD y pudo darse una idea de lo que había pasado esos días sí cayó en la histeria. Unos calmantes después pudo estar en condiciones para tratar de contactarlos nuevamente y logró dar con Natasha que le informó la situación y el estado de Steve, de hecho si no estuvo velándolo los últimos días era por que quería verlo consciente para reclamarle apropiadamente o de lo contrario se le habría pasado todo el enfado contemplándolo.

Steve suspiró reflexivo consigo mismo ¿por qué no había buscado a Tony? Su ayuda habría sido buena ahora que lo reflexionaba, para empezar él habría podido intervenir a Zola y evitar que les bombardearan pero… una parte de él seguía temiendo que algo malo le sucediera, y esa parte calló todas las hipótesis sobre cómo hubiera transcurrido todo si Tony les hubiera ayudado y en cambio le formuló una serie de preguntas catastróficas.

¿Y si el Sold… Bucky le hubiera hecho daño?

¿Y si al igual que Falcon su traje hubiera quedado inutilizado en el lugar y momento más peligroso? Tony contaba solamente con su traje como ataque y defensa, no era como Sam ni como Natasha ni como él que contaban con el entrenamiento y la condición para salir airosos de las situaciones de peligro, Tony era un hombre en un súper traje y sin esto quedaba completamente vulnerable.

No, no podría haberlo puesto en un peligro así.

─¿En qué piensas? ─alzó el rostro y miró con confusión a Tony, casi como si hubiera olvidado que estaba ahí─ Te quedaste callado de pronto, pensé que ibas a darme más excusas de por qué no llamaste a nadie.

«En realidad sólo pienso en por qué no te llamé a ti»

─Algo hay de eso ─respondió sin responder pero luego le sonrió─. Gracias por preocuparte... y por venir a verme.

─¡Jum! ─Tony hizo una expresión ofendida haciendo el rostro a un lado y cruzando los brazos, maltratando más el pobre ramo, aunque más que nada hizo eso para no quedarse encandilado con la sonrisa, lástima que no podía cerrar los oídos por que sí quedó encandilado pero por la risita de Steve. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido, volviendo a enfadarse─ ¿Te ríes de mi?

─¿Qué? ¡No...! Bueno... un poco ─admitió apenado, le había gustado esa expresión en Tony, hace un par de años que le conoció sólo veía en él a un chiquillo mimado que se las arreglaba para obtener lo que quería y como quería y que siempre quería tener la última palabra.

Ahora que había tenido oportunidad de convivir con él en un ambiente íntimo, a veces acompañados pero la mayoría de las ocasiones sólo ellos dos, había podido conocer y deducir otras facetas de su personalidad: el niño solitario que sólo había querido la aprobación de su padre, al que quería y odiaba en partes iguales; el adolescente que de pronto se vio dueño de una fortuna que cualquiera ambicionaría y de una empresa que representaba una responsabilidad que no quería asumir; y el adulto que fue golpeado por la realidad de la manera más atroz posible y que ahora se esforzaba por remediar los errores cometidos en el pasado pero que su apellido seguiría arrastrando quizás sin posibilidad de redención.

─No te rías de mi ─refunfuñó Tony volviendo a desviar la cara.

Un día Steve se dio cuenta que quería cuidar a ese niño, guiar a ese joven y acompañar a ese adulto.

─No es eso... ─trató de explicarse─ es que es raro verte así...

─¿Así cómo? ─¿por qué Tony insistía en hacerle preguntas tan complicadas de responder? No podía decir «te ves lindo cuando haces esa cara».

─Así tan... natural... ─resolvió sin dejar de sonreír.

─¿Natural? ─otra vez miró al hombre en la cama, alzando una ceja.

─Siempre estás muy en control de ti mismo, me gusta verte sin poses ─¿era un pequeño sonrojo lo que veía en Tony? Si era así también se veía lindo.

Una de las ventajas de pasar tanto tiempo en solitario en las instalaciones de SHIELD era la oportunidad de reflexionar sobre sí mismo, el mundo actual y la gente que le rodeaba. Y uno de los temas que más ocupaba su mente era Tony y la convivencia con él.

Aunque ahora que recordaba SHIELD y su habitación ahí también tomó en cuenta otra situación.

Tony soltó aire y sonrió relajándose, sí, era cierto que solía siempre mostrar una fachada, pero era un tiburón de los negocios, TENÍA que mostrar una fachada.

Sin embargo también era cierto que con Steve era cada vez más fácil relajarse y comportarse sin medir cada palabra y acción. Incluso aún con Pepper, Happy y Rhodey solía cerrarse a pesar de tener toda su confianza.

─Está bien, está bien, acepto eso ─decidió que era momento de centrar su atención en la salud de Steve por lo que adoptó una expresión seria─ ¿Cuándo te dan de alta?

La sonrisa de Steve decayó aunque no se puso serio como Tony.

─En unos días, a lo mucho una semana ─cosa que tenía que agradecerle al doctor Erskine y a su suero.

─¿Qué harás en cuanto salgas? ¿Cazaremos a lo que queda de Hydra con los demás? ─más que pregunta sonaba a que Tony ya tenía un plan armado al respecto.

─Aún no lo tenía pensado ─medio mintió, ya había pensado en que algo debía hacerse con la situación de Hydra pero otro tema que ocupaba sus pensamientos era Bucky, en que debía buscarle y ayudarlo, cada minuto que pasaba estático era un minuto de ventaja para que Hydra volviera a capturarlo. Suspiró audiblemente─, me quedé sin nada ¿sabes?, en la calle, es difícil tomar una decisión si no tengo siquiera a donde ir una vez que salga de aquí.

Toda la gente que conocía, miembro de SHIELD, Hydra o Vengador, tenían lugares donde refugiarse más allá de un cuartel, y a él le habían dado un cómodo departamento para no vivir solamente en las instalaciones. Ahora ambas cosas estaban destruidas, bueno, el departamento no por completo pero no podía regresar a un lugar que seguramente estaría vigilado por el enemigo.

─Si no tienes a donde ir entonces ven conmigo ─soltó Tony con firmeza y al parecer sin haberlo pensado. Lo cierto era que Tony ya había considerado y fantaseado muchas veces con como sería tener a Steve como inquilino permanente en lugar de como invitado.

Steve por su parte lo miró muy sorprendido.

─¿Perdón? ─se suponía que Tony era el señor «nadie entra en mi espacio», incluso tenía accesos especiales en su torre para no tener que cruzarse con nadie cuando entraba y salía a pesar de vivir en la punta del edificio.

─¿Qué? No me mires así ─Steve dejó de mirarlo con sorpresa pero entrecerró los ojos.

─¿En serio estás dispuesto a compartir tu espacio?

Oh, eso...

No lo había considerado.

─En serio ─sin embargo respondió afirmativamente─. Escucha, tú no tienes a donde ir y yo tengo suficiente espacio, ya lo has visto, y ni siquiera tiene que ser algo temporal si es lo que estás pensando, incluso Bruce vive ahí ¿recuerdas? ─claro, pero Bruce no vivía en su penthouse sino en otro piso y la mayor parte del tiempo estaba metido en los laboratorios y era fácil olvidar que estaba ahí─ Además si vamos a coordinar la destrucción completa de Hydra y... bueno, cualquier otra cosa que se nos venga encima, es mejor estar juntos ¿no crees?

Tony estaba acabando con todos sus argumentos antes de formularlos o siquiera pensarlos y al final tuvo que decirse a sí mismo que sí, que tenía razón en todo y que no tenía como negarse.

─De acuerdo, de acuerdo ─aceptó con una sonrisa entre resignada y aliviada, era un problema menos de lo que preocuparse, definitivamente─ pero con una condición.

─¿Una condición? ¿Crees que estás en posición de poner condiciones con todo lo que te estoy ofreciendo? Vivirás mejor de lo que jamás... ─tuvo que callarse por un gesto de Steve.

─De acuerdo, no lo veas como una condición sino como el pago de mi estadía ─se aseguró de que Tony no lo interrumpiría antes de seguir─. Quiero entrenarte.

─¿Entrenar... me? ¿A mi?

─Sí, entrenarte a ti, en defensa personal ─también le vendría bien algo de estrategia militar y trabajo en equipo.

─Happy ya se encarga de eso.

─¿Cuando? ¿En los ratos libres que le quedan como guardaespaldas de Pepper?

─Steve...

─Escucha ─lo interrumpió─, déjame hacer eso por favor ─quizás lo mejor era ser sincero para que comprendiera su preocupación─. Ya has comprobado que entraste en un estilo de vida que dista mucho de lo que siempre has conocido y aunque tengas tus armaduras existe la posibilidad de que logren despojarte de ellas, ya te las quitaron una vez, y yo no estaré tranquilo sino hasta comprobar por mi mismo que eres capaz de sobrellevar la situación cuando te encuentres sin protección alguna.

No supo que responderle ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien le había hablado de esa manera, con preocupación genuina y sin rastros de algún regaño por imprudencia? ¿Alguna vez le habían hablado así?

─Yo... entiendo... ─otra vez ese calorcito que Steve le provocaba y que le impedía responderle de mala manera─ y si eso necesitas está bien, podemos hacerlo.

Y Steve sonrió de esa manera radiante que incluso contagiaba a Tony.

Y sin darse cuenta el día se les fue platicando de trivialidades, sumidos en aquella comodidad que crecía más y más y que sin darse cuenta los iba arrastrando a algo a lo que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a ponerle nombre todavía.


End file.
